


Broken

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'you' could be any character, Angst, Depressed!Sans, Depression, Feelings of Emotionless, Gen, I guess I have a tagging addiction now, Pain, Second person POV, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, Writer is just trash today, You are Sans, basically just a vent, huh, it doesn't have to be Sans btw, it's only pain, only minor really though, that's the best way to sum this up., vent fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: 'You should be happy but you aren't and it tears you apart inside piece by piece. Instead you feel hollow inside. You feel hollow but sometimes, lucky you, you can feel sadness pushing against your soul scorching it and bending it until it no longer looks like anything.You aren't anything anyways. It's only fitting.'





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I wrote something happy a while ago?
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Happiness is not my thing.
> 
> (Like the tags said 'You' could be any character really. I just prefer Sans idk why XD)

You should be happy.

You should be happy but you aren't and it tears you apart inside piece by piece. Instead you feel hollow inside. You feel hollow but sometimes, lucky you, you can feel sadness pushing against your soul scorching it and bending it until it no longer looks like anything.

You aren't anything anyways. It's only fitting.

What you hate the most about this sometimes though, is the fact that you don't even know what sets it off. You don't know why you're unhappy. You don't know why emotions feel out of reach.

You don't know why you're broken.

You just are.

You're broken and unfixable. You're broken enough that even when everyone else got their happy ending you can't even pretend anymore.

Maybe it's your fault. Maybe it's your fault you're miserable. Maybe it's your fault that you can't feel anything most of the time. That seems like the only possible reason. Because it's always your fault.

Maybe if you 'just get over it' already you'll be happy. Maybe if you 'think happy thoughts' you'll truly smile. You doubt it, but that kind if attitude is what makes you this way.

You doubt everything. You think you'll find love and then doubt anyone is out there for you. You think you can be free of these feelings one day and doubt that it's possible.

It's your fault you're this way, isn't it?

Maybe for all the doubting you do this is payback. You probably deserve it anyways.

That's what you tell yourself when you're alone and thoughts swim through your head playing like broken records.

They tell you you're not loved.

You deserve to be hated.

They tell you that you are better off dead.

You deserve a fate worse than death.

They tell you that you deserve pain and the hollowness after.

You deserve the worst pain and the feeling of being shattered before you feel nothing. Empty.

They tell you the truth.

You're broken, you're unfixable, you're ugly, hated, a mistake, a nightmare, unbearable, better off dead.

You know everyone else is happy.

You should be happy.

But you're not.

And you know you deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gotta say:  
> Yes, like I said before I am on vacation and I am in a motel room at the moment. Yay.
> 
> The motel ended up being like... really crappy tho? Like there is mold in the shower and they don't even have a pool like they said they did?? Idk. It sucks.
> 
> And uh this one shot.... uhhhhhh.
> 
> I was feeling really shitty for no reason and it's been bugging me for like a week now and it was right after I was happy for maybe like two weeks. Likewtf did I do?? I don't think I just was like, "yaknow I wanna feel bad for the next week."
> 
> But writing this sorta helped so....
> 
> (I know it's really shitty and I'm sorry for that T^T)
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
